


Balletto della Luna

by Laviente



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Day Romania, Bloodletting, Drama, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, PWP, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, no nen, slight angst, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: Kurapika denies an age-old feud to meet up with someone from the other side.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Balletto della Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetsDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetsDreamer/gifts).



> Hello dear readers. I have taken a momentary break from working on my main project to bring another one shot, but this time, it is much different from my previous works. I haven't done anything yet for KrKr within the fantasy realm, so I decided to try my hand at a vampire and werewolf setting. This time, I went with something a bit more dramatic and less fluffy, but still delightful nonetheless. Like some of my other one-shots, this was also a bit of a rush job as I needed it finished by the 4th, so I hope it came out well.
> 
> This fic for the lovely SweetsDreamer! Happy birthday to the one person who has been such a great friend! Please enjoy this small gift. ♡♡♡♡

The moon cast its pale glow over the garden, and Kurapika couldn’t help but notice how the light played off the elegant looking flowers that seemed to rise towards it, almost as if they were reaching for the sky. Each second that he sat beneath its ethereal grace was another that made it difficult to keep his primal urges under control, but it was an aspect he managed to suppress over time. 

Maintaining restraint was _vital._ Kurapika remembered his alpha repeating it to him time and again like a mantra, but not letting his instincts get the better of him was easier than getting mingled up in a situation with the one thing he knew would be considered traitorous. 

How he ended up in such a scenario was mindboggling, and yet, by the same token, he wasn’t regretful. 

“I didn’t think that you would come.”

Kurapika turned when he heard a familiar voice call from behind, and almost immediately, a tall man with grey eyes, dark hair, and a sallow complexion stepped out from the shadows. With how swift but silently he moved, it seemed that he came out of practically nowhere. But then again, Kurapika wasn’t entirely surprised by the outcome.

“Truthfully, I wouldn’t have given the circumstances, but I know what would end up happening if I didn’t,” Kurapika responded dourly, his blue eyes locked firmly on the other man. “Besides, I am interested to know a little more about those secrets of yours.” He added, this time, with sarcasm lacing the undertone of his voice.

Intrigue crawled over Chrollo’s features, and his mouth upturned in delight at the young man’s statement. “Oh?” He responded with slight amusement. “If that your way of telling me you only came with the intent to try and capture me, or is it because you wanted to spend more time finding out who I am exactly?” Chrollo purred, and he closed the gap between them before reaching over to stroke his ashen-like fingers teasingly down Kurapika’s soft cheek.

The young man immediately swatted his hand away. “Don’t flatter yourself. The reputation you hold already precedes you. It’s not as if every faction in a hundred and sixty-meter radius doesn’t know who you are and that you lead the infamous Genei Ryodan.”

Satisfaction appeared in Chrollo’s expression, and Kurapika could see the long, serrated fangs poking out from behind his pale lips. “I’d have to say that your tongue is sharp as ever, dear pup,” Chrollo replied and grinned further to expose more of his incisors. “Does Izunavi or your pack know that you’re here?” He questioned, genuinely curious.

Knowing Kurapika, he already had the answer, though he wanted to see how the young man replied. The way he dealt with matters always appeared to be the same. To an extent, Kurapika was predictable. And yet, that made him that much more alluring.

It was of no mystery why he was attracted to the young werewolf _despite_ their differences.

Moments later, Kurapika huffed, but his mood didn’t sour any more than it already was. “Of course, they don’t know.” He retorted, annoyed that Chrollo would make such an assumption. “If he did, you know damn well that I would get locked up for treason.”

The words of his alpha seemed to echo in his ears almost the second he made his statement, and it reminded him of just how far he was going and what would happen if anyone discovered that he was cavorting with vampires. It was bad enough that he took so many risks to see Chrollo, and the fact their sides were mortal enemies didn’t help either. Because of the long blood feud between werewolves and vampires, he and Chrollo had to meet in secret to continue their much-desired tryst. 

Not that he was complaining. Kurapika couldn’t help his attraction to the gorgeous vampire who ran the most well-known clan in Romania.

To him, it was a chance _worth_ taking.

“I see,” Chrollo hummed and then wrapped his arms around the slender man’s waist without hesitation. Instinctively, he pulled that lithe body close to his. “Then shall we make the most out of this night then?” Hope for something more became lit behind his dark eyes, making them appear stormy and wild. The way Kurapika’s golden hair shone beneath the moonlight added to his striking beauty. Chrollo was confident that it was probably the same for the young man’s wolf form.

“Blunt and hopefully as always,” Kurapika snorted, but he didn’t attempt to stop the other man in any way. Chrollo’s arms around him always felt soothing, although he didn’t know why.

Maybe it was because Chrollo gave him an escape from the awful reality that had gotten bestowed upon him, one which he would have never wanted. Everything that happened since the day his life had drastically changed left him resentful and to the point where he practically loathed the world. Then he got thrust into the war between two supernatural forces that he once believed did not exist. All of that, on top of just daily survival, withstanding his animal instincts and making it through the world where he was no longer human, was _beyond_ difficult. 

What made it the most unbearable was that his entire clan had suffered the same fate as he did. The memory of the invasion and the evil man that put them into the current state they were in only added to his growing animosity. Chrollo was the only one - albeit his origins - that seemed to help alleviate his pain.

It wasn’t until Kurapika laid his head against the man’s chest that he remembered Chrollo lacked a heartbeat, yet it didn’t change that somehow, the vampire still seemed to care. Chrollo was ruthless, calculating, and had comrades who were just as vicious, but even then, it didn’t stop them from continuing to meet. Kurapika hadn’t forgotten the time when they initially crossed paths.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow, obviously gratified by the werewolf’s comment, and he didn’t fail to continue letting his teeth show. Kurapika should have already expected the action he gave. “When have you known me not to be?” Chrollo chucked and leaned down to trail his mouth over the pulse that raced beneath the flesh of Kurapika’s neck. 

It was hard resisting the urge to bite down and taste the flavor that resided just beneath, but he was sure that it would not only piss the young werewolf off but that he may be unable to stop himself as well. 

Blood had a way of making him lose _all_ sense completely.

“I can’t think of a time since I have known you,” Kurapika answered flatly and hissed when he felt Chrollo’s breath dust over his skin. “As far as I can tell, you’ve always been that pretentious.” He breathed in, tensing when the vampire’s lips moved over the length of his neck, practically _anticipating_ for those fangs to penetrate him, but was surprised when they didn’t. Chrollo wasn’t generally the type to have much patience or abstinence.

Then again, like himself, Chrollo was different when they were around each other.

Realizing that fact had brought a faint smile to his lips. Naturally, they had some commonality as well. Both were once human, transformed into monsters by one of their kind, and now children of the moon. It was funny how factors like that made them so alike and yet, vastly different. Still, it didn’t stop them from coming together.

Blood war or not, Chrollo was the only one who seemed to understand him and was there when no one else was. Because of that, it drew him further into the spider’s web, and regardless of the dangers. Perhaps it would be considered subversive or insubordinate, and that he would get labeled as disloyal if he were ever caught, but Kurapika didn’t care. 

He was brought forcefully into the world that he now lived in, and if there were even one shred of happiness to be found, then damn it, he would _take_ it.

The sensation of soft touches brought Kurapika out of his momentary revelry, and he gazed down to see that Chrollo was planting a line of kisses along the side of his jaw. Each one delivered was more passionate than the last, which caused him to breathe out sharply. Staying close to the older man invoked temptations within him that were not there before, so staying in control was always difficult. 

It was no different now, though Kurapika attempted to keep their actions to a bare minimum considering where they presently were. 

Chrollo paused in his ministrations once he reached the base of Kurapika’s chin and hummed. “Is that so?” He said and moved in close to the werewolf’s rosy lips. “Maybe it’s because I am possessive and selfish. Then again, I always take what is mine.” Following his words, Chrollo darted forward to capture that puckered mouth, his tongue wasting not a moment to push inside.

Seconds later, their mouths were working desperately against one another while their hot breaths mingled, tongues feverishly intertwined as their hands wildly caressed the length of each other’s bodies. The sheer intensity of the contact they shared was so enticing that nothing else mattered but the heat of the moment between them. Kurapika nearly forgot they were blatantly out in the open because of it.

Everything about Chrollo, from his scent and barely audible groans to how they were pressed together, left Kurapika practically _intoxicated._ His vision swam, and he felt light-headed; the man’s fingertips were now gripping his blond locks and holding him in place as those lips moved away from his to latch on his neck once again. It wasn’t hard to tell that Chrollo was fighting his urges.

If they continued for much longer, Kurapika was confident that his vampire lover would cease to hold back.

Another breath, long and drawn-out, escaped his throat, and Kurapika resisted just enough to find his will to speak. “We shouldn’t do this here.” He uttered while drawing air back into his lungs. Chrollo murmured something inaudible and continued kissing down the path of his neck, those fangs grazing over his skin. “There is a chance we could end up getting caught. Besides,” Kurapika paused, and his hands found purchase on Chrollo’s firm, muscular back before digging his fingers in, “if you’re possessive and selfish as you say, then I doubt that you would allow for anyone else to see me in my entirety.”

The statement appeared to halt Chrollo in his movements as the vampire’s grip on him tightened, although it was slightly painful. Kurapika suspected the revelation hit the other man quite hard. “You know full well that I would never allow anyone to see you like that aside from myself.” He growled and inadvertently punctured Kurapika’s flesh in the process, the smell of blood immediately hitting his nostrils. The sight of it almost drove him wild.

Kurapika felt the prick and the warmth that soon followed. Chrollo trembled in his grasp, and he could sense the vampire was fighting the impulses to sink his teeth in. 

“Of course I do,” Kurapika replied sarcastically, “because you truly are a possessive bastard.” He leaned back so that his neck was away from Chrollo’s mouth. There was no denying the slight bloodlust in those grey eyes. “However, you shouldn’t forget that it’s a two-way street, and I expect the same.” A grin slowly formed on Kurapika’s lips, and this time, he let his fangs show as well. Kurapika didn’t intend to wolf out right then and there, but he wanted to get the point across. “No one else gets to see you fully exposed aside from me as well.” He added with finality.

Chrollo was amused but gratified by Kurapika’s sudden declaration. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my lovely Kurapika though I have to agree with you. Perhaps we should take this somewhere more secluded.” He replied while eying the thin blood trail that accented Kurapika’s smooth, luscious skin. It was hard, oh so hard to withstand the temptation to lap it up. 

Then again, Chrollo figured that he could have his fun once they got somewhere much more private. Kurapika was right about one thing; there was no telling if someone could, unfortunately, happen upon them, _especially_ those wandering about as there were many towns scattered around Romania. Most people were frightened by anything of supernatural origin.

Not only would it be disappointing to have their mood killed by some random human finding them, or someone from Kurapika’s pack or even his clan, but the threat of hunters remained. It was bad enough that he and his Troupe had invoked the wrath of the Hunter’s Association as every blacklist hunter known to the guild was after them, but some hunters went after werewolves too. The last thing either of them needed was a group of hunters on their asses.

How Kurapika reacted to him suggested the young man could read his mind. “That is probably the best idea I’ve heard from you.” He smirked and tightened his hold further. Without any warning, Kurapika jerked Chrollo flush against him. The man’s body was cold, but it was due to his vampire origins. “Just make sure it’s not a dirty hovel or some other shitty location like last time. I prefer to be comfortable while we enjoy ourselves.” Kurapika’s blue eyes briefly flashed a deep, alluring scarlet before returning to their usual color. He wanted to ensure the point got across.

Fortunately for Chrollo, the change was something that he quickly noticed and was amazed by it even though it lasted but a fraction of a second. It was an aspect of Kurapika that he never seemed to stop admiring as he found it not only remarkable but beautiful and breathtaking. “Alright, I promise you that I won’t.” Chrollo paused, and his pale lips curled back. “So long as you allow me to have but a taste.” He bargained. The smell of Kurapika’s blood had become nearly _impossible_ for him to ignore.

Hearing the request (or was it more of a demand?) made Kurapika grunt, but he didn’t bother to argue. Drinking blood was part of Chrollo’s nature like it was for him to consume meat. Neither of them could deny those facts even if they tried. Kurapika easily relented. “So long as you don’t go overboard. I prefer not to end up dying from blood loss.” He said cooly, expression stern.

Chrollo chuckled, but he couldn’t blame Kurapika for being crucial. While he was struggling to quell his thirst, the last thing he wanted was to kill his lover because of it, which meant that he needed to keep himself in check. Although grueling, Chrollo would maintain control.

“You have my word.” He responded after a few minutes.

The lack of certainty made Kurapika suspicions, but he wanted to give Chrollo the benefit of the doubt nonetheless. “Then, I shall hold you to it.” If all went well, they would only end up spent after plenty of exertion and not because his body was drained. The only fluid he didn’t mind losing was the kind that was drawn from below.

“Shall we go then?”

Kurapika nodded, and before he knew it, the other man had scooped him up into those strong arms and cradled him. Once the initial shock subsided, he growled before clutching onto the man’s shoulders, and Kurapika held back from releasing a string of colorful curses. Chrollo was lucky that he didn’t choose to morph into his wolf form right then and there. “You better not drop me.” Damn him for being so impertinent.

A smirk crossed over Chrollo’s visage, and he chuckled, amused by Kurapika’s reaction. He looked almost like a cute, innocent puppy.

“Don’t worry. I won’t before finding a bed for us to lie in.” He expressed, and before Kurapika had any chance to respond, Chrollo darted forward while carrying the young werewolf in his arms as they disappeared instantly into the depths of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a slightly different approach to how Kurapika and Chrollo view each other in this installment while also making them equally ambitious. Although most fics and artwork generally portray Chrollo as the werewolf and Kurapika as the vampire, I actually see Chrollo in the vampire role, where Kurapika fits the werewolf one quite well. The lack of fluffiness is due to their origins, but I wanted it to seem more aggressive to suit the natures they come from, as opposed to something soft and loving. However, the complete lack thereof isn't something that should be expected. Hopefully, it still came out enjoyable considering the approach I took. :)
> 
> Also, points to anyone who catches certain hints/mentions that I dropped in the content.
> 
> Once again, happy birthday to SweetsDreamer! I hope reading this had uplifted your day. ♡♡♡


End file.
